You can't be serious?
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: A little look at how Ichigo is taking Toushiro dating Karin. A continuation of sorts to What Now? Possibly the start of a new mini-series but we'll see. Obviously HitsuKarin. Please R&R. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

He's dating my sister.

He's dating my sister.

HE'S dating MY SISTER!

This phrase repeated through Ichigo Kurosaki's mind over and over as he tried to understand what happened.

"Let's try to figure this out." Ichigo sat at his desk attempting to work on his math homework but ended up working on how Karin and Toushiro began dating.

"It all began a few months ago, with the _**baby**_," –snap- Ichigo's pencil broke in two from his wrath of that night. Throwing the third broken pencil in the trash, Ichigo retrieved one of the fifty pencils left of a one hundred pencil package. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo continued.

"Next, they had _dinner_ **together**," –snap- the fourth pencil of the night bit the dust. Flicking the broken piece of wood in the round file, Ichigo retrieved the fifth pencil and began again.

"I tried to look for him that night but I couldn't find him. Come to think of it…" Ichigo paused staring at the words on the paper as that night came back to the forefront of his memory. Ririn said she would help me find Toushiro, and then we ran into Rangiku. Rangiku said she knew where Toushiro was at . . . but still they traveled for three days straight with no sign of the white haired shrimp anywhere. After three days, they had given up . . .

"HEY, they sent me on a wild goose chase!" Ichigo screamed in his room startling the stuffed lion awake from his wonderful dream of Rukia.

"I can't believe those two would do that on purpose. They lied to me and never intended for me to find Toushiro." Ichigo grumbled under his breath. (**A/N: He finally figured it out.;)**) The little lion stumbled out of the closet staring at Ichigo sitting at his desk scowling at the defenseless piece of paper. Kon remained silent letting his curiosity get the better of him, he jumped onto the bed walking up to Ichigo and glanced at the scraggly piece of paper.

"I can't believe those two would do this to me." Ichigo continued to grumble then with a great sigh he hunched back over the paper and picked up the discarded pencil to continue his writing.

"After their date, they did the play." Ichigo's face started becoming very red. Kon noticed the teen's growing rage so he slowly crept away from the testy teen.

"And . . . they . . ." Ichigo gripped the pencil in his balled up fist, "_**kissed**_." –SNAP- Ichigo opened his hand watching the once whole pencil fall to the desk in four different pieces. Retrieving yet another pencil, Ichigo continued where he left off.

"I attacked that midget pompous jerk for daring to like my sister and what happens? She beats me up for it!" Ichigo clenched his teeth in anger while trying very hard not to break this pencil.

"I mean seriously, I was only attacking Toushiro for her own good. It's my job to protect her from that little midget." Ichigo audibly growled advising the stuffed lion to retreat some more toward the foot of the bed.

"Why does she like him?" Ichigo bent down again pressing the pencil hard to the paper in his desperate attempt to make sense of his little sister's love life.

"After the play, she became so depressed for six weeks. She wasn't herself and she didn't want to play soccer or do much of anything." Ichigo's anger disappeared from his face revealing concern for his younger sibling.

"After six weeks, Karin disappeared for a little bit when a hollow attacked the area." Ichigo scribbled this "important" note on his paper enclosed with asterisks. Tapping the pencil eraser to his chin, Ichigo paused collecting his thoughts over the events of the last month after _he_ returned.

"She said that the shrimp saved her, and I guess that's true because it's his job. So, that should be that. He should have returned to Soul Society over a month ago and I'd never have to see him again." Ichigo finished writing this on the paper looking down to his "notes" (if you could call it that) pleased with his current timeline of events.

"Now that I can see it in front of me, I need to figure out why she likes him." Ichigo returned his abused pencil into the drawer of his desk and hunched over the desk wracking his brain for any logic in this scenario.

A month ago, Toushiro Hitsugaya returned to the world of the living and saved Karin Kurosaki from a menos grande. He was interrogated at Urahara's shop where it was discovered he had fallen in love with Karin. To say this enraged Ichigo would be the understatement of the century. The second he heard the boy's admission (or lack thereof), Ichigo saw red and only red. In fact you could see the steam rushing out of his ears his anger had grown so fast in seconds. But, that wasn't the worst part, not by a long shot, Ichigo found out his sister actually loved Toushiro in return. No matter how hard Ichigo looks at this situation he just can't understand how it happened, why it happened or even when it happened. He only knows that Toushiro knows his sister and somehow they fell in love. So now, it was Ichigo's job as a big brother to talk her out of it and so far he had no rationalizations to do that.

Kon stared at Ichigo staring at the paper with his permanent scowl growing deeper with his intent focus on the paper.

"Hey, Ichigo," Kon called the substitute soul reaper who either ignored him or didn't hear.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Kon yelled a little louder cautiously stepping toward the desk, still with no response from the teenager.

"HEY, ICHIGO!" Kon yelled launching his plush body onto the spiky orange head of the pensive teen.

"What is it, Kon?" Ichigo grumbled ignoring the plush paws of the irritated lion pummeling his head.

"What are you doing hunched over your desk?" Kon asked finishing his attack of Ichigo's hair.

"I'm trying to make sense of Toushiro dating my sister." Ichigo explained never taking his eyes off the paper.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk some sense into Karin and the only way to do that is to convince her Toushiro is bad news." Ichigo scowled at the paper before continuing, "so far I can't find a reason to convince her not to date him." Ichigo continued scowling finally fed up he crumpled the paper into a messy ball and chucked it into the trash can.

"Why don't you just go talk to him?" Kon asked leaning over Ichigo's head to look the teen in the eye.

"Because I can't, no one will let me go near him. Rukia won't let me out of the house in my soul reaper form. If she sees me go out the window, she just throws me right back into my body." Ichigo sighed heavily at his predicament.

"Why don't you tell them that you only want to talk?" Kon asked the annoyed teen.

"I've tried but nobody believes me. Apparently, I can't be trusted since I've attacked him before." Ichigo complained again.

"Well, you don't seem to be rational when you're around him." Kon observed earning wrath from the teen.

"HEY, I HAD EVERY REASON TO ACT THAT WAY!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Kon from atop his head in a fierce grip. Kon appeared fearful in the angered teen's grasp. Kon remained silent as the teen grew more enraged by the minute until insanity consumed him.

"In fact, this is all _his_ fault. I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for the ice shrimp. Ha Ha Ha. Bwu-ha-ha-ha." Ichigo laughed madly grabbing his soul reaper badge from the desk.

"But I know just what to do to him." Ichigo giggled dropping Kon on the desk his eyes twitching with the insane twinkle gleaming.

"I'm going to get him." Ichigo chuckled placing the badge against his chest he stepped out of his body allowing it to fall on his bed. Approaching the window, Ichigo chuckled some more as he opened it and stepped out into the air. Ichigo made it one step before he was kicked back into his room by Rukia.

"ICHIGO, I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE!" Rukia punched him in the gut then threw him into his body with enough force to push Ichigo off his bed hitting the floor.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE OUTSIDE AS A SOUL REAPER!" Rukia yelled again snatching his badge from his desk.

"I'll just take this with me." Rukia clutched the soul badge in her hand with a glare down at Ichigo.

"AND YOU DON'T LET HIM GET OUT OF HIS BODY AGAIN! GOT IT, KON!" Rukia pointed an accusing finger at the little stuffed lion sitting on the desk.

"What did I do?" Kon asked in defense.

"You are a substitute soul and so he can step out of his body if he swallows you so you have to make sure you don't get out of that stuffed lion. Do you understand?" Rukia growled at Kon. The little lion shrunk away from her, not liking the angry side of his favorite person.

"Yes ma'am." Kon whispered watching Rukia walk toward the window and pause when Ichigo caught her attention.

"What am I supposed to do, Rukia?" Ichigo complained climbing back onto his bed from his seat on the floor.

"You can do homework or read a book or do anything that doesn't involve soul reaper duties." Rukia stated with finality hiding the badge within her robes so Ichigo couldn't get hold of it again.

"Then who's going to take care of the hollows?" Ichigo complained thinking she would need his help with the hollows around.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Ichigo." Rukia smiled watching the teen frown in annoyance. "I'll be here and there is Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika." Rukia practically beamed down to him as she continued. "Then, there's Kisuke Urahara and Yuroichi Shihoin. So you see there will be no need for you to become a soul reaper." Rukia stepped into the window sill to leave before she called back to Ichigo.

"Now finish your homework or take a walk but do NOT do anything even remotely related to being a soul reaper." Rukia threatened then jumped out of the window returning to her post outside the Kurosaki house.

…...

In Soul Society, Toushiro Hitsugaya was walking down the road toward the Senkai gate on his way to the human world. He had finished his paper work and was given the weekend off in the human world. He had finally found a way to make Rangiku do her share of the work giving him more free time than he had in a long time. Toushiro sighed in contentment as he continued walking down the road anticipating his trip to the world of the living.

It was known throughout the Sereitei that he was now dating Karin Kurosaki. His relationship was the talk of the city not because it was unusual, even though it was, but because her brother became insane when they started dating. The situation was hilarious to those not involved, but Toushiro found no humor at all since he was the one being attacked by the insane brother. Members of his division wondered why he put up with it; the simple answer is Karin is worth it. Toushiro realized he could just beat Ichigo up and end it there, but Karin loved her brother even if she didn't show it very much. So to keep her happy and her brother safe, he enlisted the aid of the soul reapers already stationed in the world of the living: Rukia and Renji. Their orders were to keep Ichigo in his human body as often as it was possible without interfering with his duties as substitute soul reaper. So far, they have been doing a wonderful job, Toushiro had not seen any sign of Ichigo in all of his trips down to see Karin.

"Toushiro, how are you doing?" Captain Ukitake pleasantly asked the shorter captain as he was passing the fourth division.

"I am doing well. How are you, Captain Ukitake?" Toushiro asked in return indicating the medical division.

"I am doing well just going in for a monthly check up and getting some much needed fresh air." Ukitake inhaled a deep breath to show Toushiro. Toushiro nodded in respect to the older captain.

"I'm glad to hear that." Toushiro answered sincerely.

"And where are you off to, young man?" Captain Kyoraku appeared from around a building catching up with the two white haired captains.

"I don't believe this matter concerns you, but if you must know I am taking a break to the world of the living." Toushiro answered with a nod to the other captain.

"Oh, I see. You're going down there to see Karin. Hmm?" Shunsui gave his devilish smile to the younger captain.

"Yes, I am." Toushiro simply answered. It was no secret that he was dating Karin; none of the captains really saw it as a problem, as long as the relationship didn't interfere with his work. The only captains who disapproved were Captains Kuchiki and Soi Fon, but this was to be expected. Surprisingly, Head Captain Yamamoto was comfortable with the relationship and viewed it as an opportunity to keep better track of any Arrancar and occasional Esapada that showed up in the city.

"Were you able to get all of your paperwork finished?" Captain Ukitake asked the younger man, Toushiro sighed but answered politely.

"Yes, I have completed all of my work and Rangiku is completing her work as well." Toushiro's answer surprised both captains.

"You found a way to get Lieutenant Matsumoto to do her share of the work?" Captain Kyoraku asked in shock.

"Yes, you could say she's frozen to her seat." Toushiro held back the snicker thinking back to Rangiku in the office. She complained about everything possible – her back, the desk, the chair and the pen used for the paper. So, Captain Hitsugaya struck a deal with her: if she sat at her desk and started on her work, then he would finish whatever she failed to complete (like all the other days). Naturally, Rangiku believed him so she ran up to her desk and sat in the chair getting very comfortable to start on her work. Before she knew what happened, she found herself frozen to her chair, literally. Captain Hitsugaya had frozen her to the chair then to the floor the minute she became settled at the desk. She cried in outrage to her captain but he made the point that she might as well do the work since she couldn't do anything else. After a few more minutes of protest, Rangiku gave up and started doing her paperwork grumbling under her breath the entire time. This was three hours ago.

"You froze her to the desk, didn't you?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Captain Hitsugaya answered pleased with the results.

"I thought for sure, she would be complaining so much you'd release her just to get her to be quiet." Captian Kyoraku mused to the younger captain.

"Yes, she has done that before but I refused to let her have her way. Besides, now with her work done she can go party and drink with whoever she wants." Captain Hitsugaya proudly stated to the two older captains.

"I wonder how long that will last." Captain Kyoraku asked no one in particular. Toushiro thought about this too, but he put it out of his mind. He was going to see Karin and there was nothing that could dampen his mood today.

"Captain Hitsugaya going off to the world of the living again to goof off, I see." Captain Soi Fon disapprovingly chided Toushiro Hitsugaya. Toushiro sighed heavily Captain Soi Fon was the one who disapproved the most completely refusing to approve the situation, even Captain Kuchiki was starting to come around.

"Captain Soi Fon, I am currently off duty and so I may do as I wish with my free time. The time I spend in the world of the living is not a waste of time as you see it. While I am there, if there should be a surprise attack by the Arrancar or Espada, then there would already be a captain class soul reaper in the vicinity, then it can be disposed of as quickly as possible. Does this satisfy your scrutiny?" Captain Hitsugaya asked the grumpy second squad captain.

"That may be, but it still means you are not taking your job seriously." Captain Soi Fon pointed out her second most important point. Toushiro sighed since he knew it was no use correcting her. It seemed that no matter how many times he explained himself to Soi Fon, the more unreasonable she became.

"Actually, Captain Soi Fon, Captain Hitsugaya's presence in the world of the living is not such a disadvantage as you seem to think. Captain Hitsugaya can gather more information regarding the lives of the humans, so if we need to send more soul reapers to mix with the humans again, then they will better fit into the culture." Captain Kyoraku surprisingly came to his defense.

"That is very true. Rukia has informed me of several of their strange customs while she was staying in the world of the living. Although, her appearance was that of a 15 year old girl, her actions are strange to the humans and she is not able to assimilate without a great deal of guidance from Ichigo Kurosaki. If we know more of their ways, then the soul reapers could assimilate and no human will tell the difference." Ukitake explained again. The support from the two older captains appeared to placate Soi Fon, for now.

"I still don't approve of this relationship, but you make several good points. Captain Hitsugaya, don't lose sight of your purpose in the world of the living." Captain Soi Fon warned again before she disappeared in shunpo away from the street, probably to return to her division.

"That went better than I had hoped." Toushiro exclaimed to the two remaining captains.

"That's because we've been working on her disposition after the captains meeting. Little by little, I think she's starting to come around." Shunsui smiled adjusting his straw hat higher on his head.

"Is that what happened to Byakuya Kuchiki?" Toushiro asked the captains.

"Not quite," Ukitake began explaining before Shunsui finished for him.

"We talked to him after the meeting and he agreed to leave you alone if we left him alone." Captain Kyoraku smiled following Toushiro down the street continuing toward the Senkai gate.

"I would do the same just to keep you from bugging me." Toushiro answered Shunsui causing the older man to smile and Jushiro to laugh.

"Yes, Shunsui you get what you want with annoyance." Ukitake exclaimed to his friend. They both shared a good laugh allowing Toushiro to walk ahead to the Senkai gate.

…

Karin was walking around in the front yard of Urahara's store waiting for Toushiro.

"He's late." Karin complained taking her cell phone from her pocket to check the time. Toushiro had given her an extra phone from soul society so she could contact him if there were an emergency.

"What are you waiting around for?" Jinta asked leaning up against the door post.

"Toushiro is supposed to be playing a game of soccer with us at the high school soccer field and the game starts in a few minutes." Karin answered glaring at the phone before replacing in into her back pocket.

"If you're worried, why don't you call him?" Ururu politely asked walking onto the porch from the store holding a broom.

"The phone is only for an emergency. I can't use it unless there is an absolute emergency and no other reason. It won't be right to call just to find out where he is. Besides, he's probably still in his office finishing his paperwork. I'm sure he'll come by when he's done, but I don't want to be late for the game." Karin sighed glancing at her mesh bag of soccer balls thrown over her shoulders.

"Then why don't you head on and I'll tell Captain Hitsugaya where you've gone?" Kisuke kindly pointed out walking out of the store standing beside Jinta while Ururu began sweeping dirt off the porch.

"That's a good idea. Tell Toushiro that the game has already started and we'll be playing for about 2 hours. Maybe this time he'll get there before the game is at halftime." Karin exclaimed waving to the group before running out of the store front yard to head toward the high school soccer field.

"Will do, see you later, Karin." Kisuke waved good-bye with his fan watching her round the corner out of the lot.

"What time do you think he'll get here this time?" Jinta asked his boss. Kisuke tapped his chin with the fan appearing to be thoughtful.

"Oh, probably within the hour, but even if he doesn't make the game he'll still hang around for the weekend." Kisuke confidently answered returning to the store to wait for Captain Hitsugaya.

After several games of chess with Tessai, the senkai gate opened in the store revealing Toushiro Hitsugaya walking into the room. Kisuke put down his bishop that he was about to move preparing to beat Tessai again for the third time in a row so he could give his full attention to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya," Kisuke greeted standing up from the table, "you're very late." Kisuke noted to the boy who nodded his head in agreement.

"I know I wasn't expecting to be this late." Toushiro began explaining as he started looking around for his gigai.

"Your gigai is in the back allow me to show you." Kisuke led Toushiro to the back of the store where he stepped into the gigai and dusted off the pants. Toushiro looked in the mirror and noted he was wearing the black t-shirt with the number 46 on the upper left side and blue jeans with his black slip on shoes. Toushiro tested his gigai with a few stretches before he turned from Kisuke to head out.

"Karin is at the high school soccer field, right?" Toushiro questioned Kisuke over his shoulder.

"That's right they've been out there for a little over an hour. You're going have to hurry if you want to make the game before it ends." Kisuke reminded Toushiro while following the captain out onto the porch. Kisuke watched Toushiro take a deep breath glancing at the setting sun. Toushiro sprinted from the store with a wave to Kisuke. Kisuke waved back but the boy had already rounded the corner heading to the high school.

"Karin is going to yell at me for being late." Toushiro muttered under his breath. He thought over their greeting routine: he would be late she would yell accusing him of forgetting her, they would laugh, he'd steal a kiss and she would yell again for him spoiling her good mood. Toushiro could not hide his smile as he continued to the soccer field.

"Just another few blocks", Toushiro whispered crossing a street slowing to a fast jog. Toushiro heard a couple of people around the corner talking and from the bits of conversation he caught apparently someone was hurt. Slowing to a walk, Toushiro turned a corner and was shocked at the sight – Karin's friends were walking up the street with Karin being held up between two of them.

"What happened?" Toushiro demanded to know jogging up to the small group.

"Karin sprained her ankle really bad during the game." The boy with glasses explained as Toushiro bent down to look at her injured ankle.

'_This kid doesn't know what a sprained ankle looks like; her ankle is nearly broken at the joint_.' Toushiro thought gingerly examining the swollen flesh bulging from her sock. From what he could tell, her skin was turning a dark nasty purple.

"Karin, what did you do?" Toushiro asked his girlfriend, he was surprised when she avoided his eyes in embarrassment.

"I was running the ball down the field when my foot slid into a pretty deep hole and I tried to pull it out too fast and ended up twisting my ankle pretty bad." Karin exclaimed still avoiding his eyes.

"You need to be more careful when you run." Toushiro advised her watching her nod her head in agreement.

"Why don't you let me take Karin home and the rest of you can get home for supper." Toushiro suggested to her friends. The boys looked between one another and nodded their heads. From knowing Toushiro, the boys knew he would take Karin without any of their help.

"Bye Karin, hope your leg gets better." Her friend with the glasses patted her on the shoulder while she moved to lean on Toushiro.

"Bye, get better soon." Her other friends waved by and bid her better health as they all turned toward their own homes. Karin and Toushiro watched them go before they started to leave. Toushiro bent down in front of Karin and indicated for her to jump onto his back.

"Come on, let's get you home." Toushiro adjusted her on his back so she was comfortable for the walk to her house. Karin held onto Toushiro as she rode piggy back with her arms crossed over his chest and he was holding her legs up with his arms.

"So what did the other team win?" Toushiro asked her.

"The field for tomorrow practice." Karin answered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe I was that stupid. I slipped right into that hole and I didn't even see it." Karin grumbled into Toushiro's ear.

"Well that field is supposed to be the best. There usually aren't any holes on the field. I imagine Tatsuki would be furious if she found out about the holes." Toushiro thought aloud as he carried Karin closer to her house.

"I know but still I have to start paying more attention to these little things." Karin sighed as they started down a couple of blocks from her home.

"Why do you bet practice on the soccer field anyway? I thought you did that whole play just to win it and only your team could play on it." Toushiro asked the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Well, we have to play someone and the middle school team is always getting on our case about the soccer fields used for playing. Their team complains that they should play on it since they're older but I earned the field for my team. The best way for both our teams to be satisfied is if we play practice games on the same field. There's not much of a downside." Karin answered while Toushiro walked up to her front porch.

"Except when the middle school students cheat and you end up getting hurt in the process." Toushiro complained as he stopped in front of her door. He opened the door to face a happy Yuzu making supper, her father reading some type of paper at the table, and Ichigo just coming down the stairs to see who was at the door. Toushiro walked inside carrying Karin and was spotted by Ichigo. Ichigo stared at Toushiro and started growing very red in the face. His face was getting so red, Toushiro expected steam to escape his ears in the matter of seconds.

"My darling Karin is home!" Isshin rushed up and stopped short when he noted Toushiro was carrying her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?" Ichigo yelled loud enough to draw Rukia into the house as a soul reaper behind Toushiro. She remained silent as she watched Isshin look her over and carefully examined her bad ankle.

"She was injured playing soccer, Ichigo. She slipped into a hidden hole out on the soccer field." Toushiro explained as he transferred Karin to her father. Isshin carefully carried Karin to the clinic leaving Toushiro and Ichigo staring one another down with Rukia standing behind Toushiro ready to attack the orange haired teen if need be. To everyone's surprise, Ichigo smiled a wicked grin at the small captain.

"Or you could have pushed her into the hole and injured her ankle." Ichigo made that suggestion and he was too dumb to notice the temperature started going south fairly quick in the room. Yuzu didn't pay any mind to the temperature change since she was cooking at a hot stove.

"You dare to suggest I would cause Karin to be injured in any way." Toushiro nearly growled at the taller boy. Rukia tensed up preparing to defend Captain Hitsugaya if she needed to step in.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Ichigo's response caused a large tick mark to appear over Toushiro's eye.

Isshin was bandaging Karin's ankle up in the clinic when he heard the sounds of a fight from the living room. He could make out a couple of male voices: Ichigo and Toushiro.

"Well, it sounds like Ichigo is welcoming your boyfriend into the family." Isshin happily exclaimed hearing more sounds of punches, yells, and items falling over. Karin had a small sweat drop running down the head since she doubted Ichigo was welcoming Toushiro.

"I don't think that's a welcoming fight." Karin nervously chuckled before they both heard a loud crack and Ichigo scream in pain, then silence.

"I'll go take care of my active son. You stay right here, Karin, and I'll be back in a few minutes." Isshin exclaimed making sure her bandaged ankle was elevated by a sling at the foot of the bed before he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Not long after Isshin left, but Toushiro entered the room. He smiled at her and she smiled back to him.

"Should I ask what you did to my idiot brother?" Karin asked. She watched Toushiro smirk as he sat in a chair beside her bed.

"I was explaining to him that I would never cause you any injury but sadly Ichigo was not in a mood to trust me. So, things got a little out of hand and let's just say he won't be holding Zangetsu for a while." Toushiro answered as Karin giggled a little. She knew her brother, he would be injured for a day then he would be better and acting up just like before.

"Well, it looks like you can hang around here for a few hours without my brother breathing down your neck." Karin exclaimed earning a smile and nod from Toushiro. Her smile slowly disappeared into a stern look of concentration.

"Is there something wrong?" Toushiro asked her. She remained silent for a moment before turning toward him.

"Toushiro, I want you to promise me something." Karin began earning a look of confusion from Toushiro.

"Okay, what is it?" Toushiro asked but Karin remained evasive to his request.

"Do you promise that you will do this no matter what?" Karin asked confusing the boy even more.

"What do you want?"

"Will you promise anything that I want?" Karin asked again.

"You don't want the World Cup soccer field do you?" Toushiro asked causing Karin to blink in confusion.

"No." Karin answered.

"Alright, Karin I promise, whatever you want. I'll do it." Toushiro answered in confidence. Karin took a deep breath then answered him.

"I don't want you going after the middle school kids who did this." Karin answered shocking Toushiro into silence, but setting Hyourinmaru off into a small rage.

_WHAT? Now we have to go after them, Master. Karin would never reject a soccer field and she would never reject revenge! Obviously she injured her head by what those worthless humans did to her._ Hyourinmaru growled in the back of Toushiro's mind. Toushiro remained calmly indifferent while Hyourinmaru was still yelling in the back of his mind.

_We are not going to let them get away with this._ Hyourinmaru threatened with more ferocity causing Toushiro's inner world of ice to storm into a blizzard.

_Hyourinmaru, be quiet._ Toushiro calmly ordered. The dragon obeyed however the blizzard still roared in the inner world.

"Toushiro," Karin waved her hand in front of his eyes to get his attention back to the present. "I know you don't like this request."

"Are you asking me to be okay with some middle school punks who nearly crippled my girlfriend on purpose?" Toushiro asked with a tinge of anger coloring his voice.

"No, but I don't want you to get in trouble with the other captains of Soul Society." Karin answered. This response caused Hyourinmaru to cease his storm clearing Toushiro's mind to think more clearly.

"You keep saying that Captain Soi Fon disapproves of our relationship and she's not likely to change her mind." Karin paused until Toushiro looked back into Karin's dark eyes.

"I don't want to give them a reason to take you away from me again." Karin's statement and compassion for him eased Hyourinmaru into a still calm. Toushiro breathed a deep sigh as he thought about the repercussions of any attack on the humans.

"Captain Soi Fon would have a field day if she found out I attacked some humans." Toushiro grumbled conceding the argument to Karin.

"Yeah, besides it wouldn't be fair," Karin watched Toushiro's eyebrow raise, "a captain beating up on a couple of street thugs would be boring and a waste of your time. It would be embarrassing for them to be beaten by a little kid." Karin smiled at him. The kid comment irritated Toushiro but before he could say anything, Karin gently kissed him on the lips. That little kiss erased all the irritation of his bad mood.

"You're right that does ruin a bad mood." Toushiro playfully scowled causing Karin to burst out laughing.

"Now I want you to promise me you won't lay a finger on those kids." Karin stated again and Toushiro nodded his head while smiling.

"I, Toushiro Hitsugaya . . ."

"Let me see your hands." Karin demanded. Toushiro brought his hands from behind his back so Karin could watch him.

"I, Toushiro Hitsugaya, promise not to lay one finger on the middle school punks that injured my girlfriend no matter how tempting and how much they deserve to be pounded." Toushiro promised with a cheeky grin. Karin burst out laughing again and smiled over at her boyfriend.

"Thank you." Karin stated. Toushiro answered her with a kiss lasting several seconds leaving Karin breathless.

"You're very welcome." Toushiro nodded to her then gently pulled a blanket over her as she settled back down into the bed.

"Good night." Toushiro bent down and gently kissed her again.

"Good night." Karin responded as Toushiro started to leave.

**Omake**

***As Toushiro stands at the door.***

**Karin: Before you leave there are a few more conditions for the promise not to harm the middle school students.**

**Toushiro: Like what?**

**Karin: You can't lay a fist or fists on them . . . Karin 1: Toushiro 0**

**You can't send your Lieutenant after them . . . Karin 2: Toushiro 0**

**You can't send any other soul reaper from your division . . . 3:0**

**You can't send Rukia or Renji . . . 5:0**

**Let's just say you can't send any soul reaper at all . . .**

_**Hyourinmaru: You could send me. **_***Toushiro quietly smiles* . . . 5: 1**

**Karin: You can't attack them in your soul reaper form . . . 6:1**

_**Hyourinmaru: Freezing them with ice and giving them frostbite is not touching them . . . 6:3.**_

**Karin: You can't send any of the mod souls after them . . . 7:3.**

**Just don't go anywhere near them . . . 8:3.**

_**Hyourinmaru: Well, frost and ice is a long distance attack . . . 8:4.**_

**Karin: Let's see am I missing something? *Touches finger to chin.***

_**Hyourinmaru: Yes dear, me. **_***Toushiro hides grin.***

**Karin: *Pounds fist in hand as remember last item.* ****And last of all, you can't send Hyourinmaru . . . 9:2**

_**Toushiro: I think she heard you.**_

_**Hyourinmaru: Impossible.**_

**Karin: And they can't acquire any frostbite or ice on their person whatsoever . . . 11: . . . ***_**is there any point in keeping track anymore, Karin won, period.**_*****

_**Hyourinmaru: *Sweatdrop running down forehead* Maybe she can hear me.**_

**Karin: Well, Toushiro, do we have a deal?  
**

**Toushiro: Are you sure you don't want that soccer field? **

**Karin: That would be nice and it is tempting but no. *Holds hand out to shake.*  
**

**Toushiro: *Shakes outstretched hand.* Yes Karin, I agree to all of your conditions.**

**_Hyourinmaru: It would be easier to give her the soccer field._  
**

**Karin: Great, I'll see you in the morning, Toushiro. *Lies back in bed while Toushiro cuts out light and shuts the door exiting clinic.***

_**Hyourinmaru: Master, you've been dating her too long.**_

_**Toushiro: Why do you say that?**_

_**Hyourinmaru: Because, she closed all of our loopholes.**_

_**Toushiro: Not all of them. There's still one way I will get my revenge.**_

_**Hyourinmaru: *Cocks head in thought.* How?**_

_**Toushiro: You'll see.**_

_**Hyourinmaru: Very well, but we better be very far away so that your girlfriend will not hear it and close that loophole.**_

_**Toushiro: I still don't think she can read minds, but you can never be too careful.**_

***Walks down street away from clinic in the middle of the night.***

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is another little story that can be considered a type of sequel to What Now? A possibly the start of another little series of oneshots, but this one will be a two-shot most definitely. At least I hope it doesn't turn out longer.**

**A/N2: Too hot in this area. *Sweat pours down face.* Can't think and can't write to finish my other stories but they are coming along.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and I tried to make it humorous. Anyway, let me know what you think about this little story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**

* * *

**

_Master, how do you intend to punish the punks who injured your beloved girlfriend?_ Hyourinmaru questioned inside of Toushiro's mind while walking away from Karin's house.

_I have a plan to get my revenge._ Toushiro confidently answered a wicked smile growing on his face.

_Can you do so while abiding by Karin's restrictions? _Hyourinmaru whispered in Toushiro's mind while they headed for the high school soccer field.

_I have everything under control._

_But how?_ Hyourinmaru nearly begged his master.

"I'll explain in a minute but first I have to make sure Karin is healed before she wakes up." Toushiro answered pulling his phone from his jeans pocket. After scrolling through the names of his flip phone, Toushiro made a call and waited for the recipient to answer.

'**Hello?'** A timid voice responded over the phone.

"Hello, Hanataro. This is Captain Hitsugaya." Toushiro answered.

'**C-c-captain Hitsugaya?'** Hanataro nervously stuttered over the phone.

"Listen Hanataro, are you available?" Toushiro asked into the phone.

'**N-not r-right now, I'm at w-work.'** Hanataro stuttered over the phone causing Toushiro to stare at it. He knew Hanataro was a nervous person but he didn't think it was this bad.

"That's alright. When you finish your shift will you please stop by the Kurosaki clinic?"

'**What do you need me to do?'** Hanataro quietly whispered into the phone.

"Karin severely injured her ankle. I would like you to go by there and heal it." Captain Hitsugaya requested the fourth squad member.

'**Yes sir, but it will be very late before I can go.'** Hanataro quietly explained. Toushiro noticed that he became more confident when he was asked to work in medicine.

"That will be fine, Hanataro. Don't go in your gigai. I don't want Karin's family to see you."

'**Yes sir, but what about Ichigo?'**

"Hanataro, Ichigo could not sense Zaraki Kenpachi if he were standing on top of the giant. You don't have to worry about him or anyone sensing you. Karin will be sound asleep and Yuzu can't see soul reapers." Toushiro explained then thought about Isshin, "I don't think their father can sense spirits, but remember to be very quiet."

'**Yes sir, Captain Hitsugaya.'** Hanataro Yamada obediently accepted the mission.

"Thank you, Hanataro." Toushiro thanked him before hanging the phone up.

'**You're w-welcome.'** Hanataro stuttered again after hearing Captain Hitsugaya's gratitude.

_Now that Karin is taken care of, where are you going now, Master?_ Hyourinmaru asked after Toushiro returned his phone to his pocket.

"We are going to the soccer field." Toushrio answered with the wicked smile re-appearing, "there you will see my revenge."

Hyourinmaru remained quiet as Toushiro walked toward the soccer field. Toushiro arrived at the soccer field looking around the field appeared to be in perfect condition as to be expected. However, closer inspection revealed a very deep hole near the center of the field. The hole was deep but surprisingly small in width.

_Some hidden hole_, Hyourinmaru growled in the back of Toushiro's mind.

"Indeed, this hole was dug on purpose." Toushiro touched the edges of the hole and felt the ridges of the scraped earth testifying to a spiked shoe as the culprit.

"The middle school team is coming in the morning, and I'll be waiting here for them." Toushiro stood up from kneeling to stretch his arms. Looking around he jumped into the nearest tree, then pulled out his pez dispenser to swallow a mod pill. Stepping out of his gigai, Toushiro watched his gigai timidly stand still awaiting orders.

"Stay up here and sleep for the rest of the night." Toushiro ordered jumping down to the ground while his gigai lay down to sleep.

_Master, now what?_ Hyourinmaru asked again.

"This," Toushiro drew Hyourinmaru in the center of the field.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru." Toushiro plunged his sword into the field immediately freezing the entire field.

_And . . . what does this do?_ Hyourinmaru asked in total confusion that he was ordered to freeze the field.

"You know what permafrost is right, Hyourinmaru?" Toushiro asked his dragon and felt him nod his head.

"Then you know it is frozen earth. When it thaws there is such a muddy mess." Toushiro explained sensing Hyourinmaru smile as understanding washed over him.

_Wonderful_, Hyourinmaru cheerily exclaimed rubbing his claws together then looking around the field. _Do you think we need to do more?_

"What do you suggest, Hyourinmaru?" Toushiro asked his inner dragon.

_Perhaps a little ice coating the grass? There will be more satisfaction when these punks are forced to swim in mud._ Hyourinmaru chuckles in the back of Toushiro's mind.

"Do as you wish." Toushiro gave Hyourinmaru free reign to do as he pleased. He quietly watched as water flowed from the sword covering the field and freezing into a thin sheet of ice.

_There, that should do it._ Hyourinmaru applauded his work in Toushiro's mind.

_Now by morning, the ice and water should have soaked in the ground so when everything thaws the field will be one big mud field._ Hyourinmaru chuckled again very much enjoying this plan.

_But, it would be even sweeter if I could give the perpetrators even a little frostbite._ Hyourinmaru grumbled but accepted the fact this is all they could do.

_Don't worry, Hyourinmaru, these kids will be physically injured before the sun sets._ Toushiro answered in his mind as he stretched his arms over his head and fell back to the ground.

_What else are you planning, Master?_ Hyourinmaru's question did not receive an answer as Toushiro became comfortable on the ground crossing his arms behind his head acting as a pillow.

_Master?_ Hyourinmaru questioned him but was ignored while Toushiro drifted asleep humming something about rain and capes. With a great sigh, Hyourinmaru resigned to curling up and following his master to sleep.

…...

Hanataro quietly walked up to the Kurosaki clinic so he could complete Captain Hitsugaya's request.

"Now how do I get in?" Hanataro looked up at the two story house with an attached clinic.

"The doors are probably locked," Hanataro walked around the building arriving at the front of the house where he spied a curtain drifting in the wind.

"A window is cracked open?" Hanataro looked closer at the window and as he suspected the window was lifted up to an inch from the sill. Quietly pressing his fingers under the wood, Hanataro was able to slide the window up enough to crawl into the house.

"This isn't very safe," Hanataro peeked his head through the opening to see if the coast was clear, "anyone can break in." He climbed through the window but fell over an end-table positioned immediately beneath the window. The end-table fell over with a loud crash bringing down a small lamp and phonebook.

"Who's down there?" Ichigo bellowed from upstairs.

Hanataro started sweating as he heard Ichigo stomp around on the second floor.

'_Oh no, what am I going to do?'_ Hanataro looked around at the mess and started righting the table as quietly as he could.

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Rukia's voice drifted down to his ears.

'_Ms. Kuchiki is here too?'_ Hanataro silently thought as he continued to replace all the items on the table.

"I heard something downstairs," Hanataro continued cleaning the mess.

"Well, I don't hear anything. It must be your imagination." Rukia's voice relieved Hanataro just as he tried pulling the window back down. Gripping the window, he gently pulled it down a couple of inches when it stopped moving.

'_Oh no, it's stuck.'_ Hanataro thought tugging and wiggling the window down the grooves but sadly it would not budge.

"Come on," Hanataro whispered pulling it down with all his strength (which is not very much). More tugging rewarded his efforts when the window started moving. Smiling Hanataro pulled down more but lost his footing and slammed the window closed with a loud slam and knocking the small lamp off the table, again.

"SEE I TOLD YOU I HEARD SOMETHING!" Ichigo yelled from his room.

"IDIOT! KEEP QUIET! YOU'LL WAKE UP THE WHOLE HOUSE!" Rukia bellowed at Ichigo scaring Hanataro.

"What about you? You're yelling." Ichigo unwisely accused Rukia earning a butt kicking from the small woman.

"YOUR FAMILY CAN'T HEAR ME SINCE THEY DON'T SENSE SPIRITS!" Rukia yelled at him.

Hanataro replaced the lamp on the table and looking around nervously glancing at the stairs listening to the brawl from upstairs. There weren't a lot of places to hide if someone came down – a couch, recliner, and a table near the stairs, no place to really hide.

"I hope no one comes down," Hanataro blinked as he noticed the fighting had gone quiet. He listened for anyone walking down the stairs breathing a sigh of relief at the silence of the house.

"Now I can go tend to Karin," Hanataro took a step and paused looking around the house.

"Captain Hitsugaya never told me where Karin is sleeping." Hanataro whispered to the room in quiet shock.

...

Toushiro snapped his eyes awake in the middle of the frozen soccer field.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Toushiro mused watching a shooting star sail aross the sky.

_What is it?_ Hyourinmaru sleepily questioned his master.

"I have the strangest feeling that I forgot something but I can't put my finger on it." Toushiro scowled thinking very hard but nothing came to his mind.

_I'm sure it was nothing, Master._

"Yes, you're probably right Hyourinmaru." Toushiro yawned going back to sleep.

...

Hanataro continued looking around the living room of the Kurosaki house trying to figure out how to find Karin.

"How do I find Karin?" Hanataro glanced up toward Ichigo's room that had suddenly gone very quiet.

"I wonder why they are so quiet."

Ichigo could only stare from his pinned spot on the floor staring up at Yuzu standing at the door. Rukia quietly stepped off from his back freeing Ichigo to slowly stand being careful of his right arm now encased in an itchy cast.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Yuzu asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I was . . ." Ichigo stuttered looking at his younger sister.

"I told you that you'd wake everyone up." Rukia stated sitting on his bed.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ichigo yelled turning toward his bed yelling at Kon in the stuffed lion.

"Ichigo, who are you talking to?" Yuzu asked being unable to see Rukia it was curious for him to be yelling at thin air. Ichigo simply pointed to the bed where "Bostov" sat scowling at the teenage boy.

"You're yelling at Bostov?" Yuzu asked him. Ichigo looked back to her then back to the bed where Rukia was smirking at him.

"Uhm . . ." Ichigo stuttered again but was saved by Yuzu's massive yawn.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Ichigo gestured with his cast.

"Alright, but now I need a drink of water." Yuzu explained turning from the door. A light bulb switched on above his head as a marvelous idea flew into his mind.

"How about I get you that water and you go back to your room?" Ichigo suggested walking out the door following his sister to her room.

"Okay." Yuzu yawned again walking inside her room leaving the door cracked open. Ichigo quietly walked away from her room heading toward the stairs with a crafty smile growing on his lips.

Hanataro glanced around the room trying to find a place to crouch when feet started walking down the stairs.

"_Gotta hide, gotta hide!'_ Hanataro dived to the couch crouching at the end beside a table with a lamp (they have a lot of lamps).

"Ichigo what are you going to do?" Rukia asked him reaching the ground floor behind Ichigo.

"I'm going to find out who's here and if it's the ice shrimp, then I'm going to beat him to a pulp for breaking my arm!" Ichigo slammed his right arm on the counter with a loud screech of pain.

"AAIIIIYYYEEEE." Ichigo cradled his throbbing arm in pain.

"Idiot," Rukai complained watching Ichigo hop around.

"Man that hurt." Ichigo growled through clenched teeth glaring at his cast with daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Well you should not have slammed it onto the counter." Rukia explained as Ichigo huffed in annoyance.

"Whatever, I'm going to go check on Karin." Hanataro perked up at Ichigo's words.

"Now what room did dad leave her?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head with his left arm staring at the ceiling. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia had noticed Hanataro crouching at the end of the couch.

"That's right, room 1A." Ichigo states in confidence walking toward the clinic. Hanataro calmly peeked up watching Rukia and Ichigo walk toward the clinic portion of the Kurosaki home.

'_Now, I can go heal Karin. I'll just wait until they go back upstairs.'_ Hanataro ducked down when Ichigo and Rukia walked back in the kitchen after checking on Karin.

"Well, she's still sound asleep, and the ice shrimp hasn't been back tonight." Ichigo exclaimed with relief filling up a glass of water for Yuzu.

"Ichigo, I don't know why you hate Captain Hitsugaya for dating Karin." Rukia questioned him walking back up the stairs. Hanataro waited hiding behind the couch until the house became silent once again. Looking around the room and up the stairs, Hanataro did not sense anyone so he quickly rose from his crouch and searched for Karin's room.

"Room 1A," Hanataro exclaimed looking up at the door numbers of the clinic until he reached 1A. He opened the door and spotted Karin lying down on the bed with her bad leg suspended in a sling. Closing the door behind him, Hanataro slowly walked toward Karin and began healing her leg.

...…

Toushiro opened one eye when the sun rose in the sky waking him up.

"It's morning." Toushiro stated grinning at the field and the icicles gracing each blade of grass.

_It won't be long now._ Hyourinmaru chuckled rubbing his claws together in anticipation.

"That's right, Hyourinmaru." Toushiro agreed rising from the field and stretching his arms and leg.

_Did you sleep well, Master?_

_Yes, actually I did. This grass is quite soft and comfortable._ Toushiro explained reaching over to his sword and retrieving it from the frozen ground. Toushiro looked down at the field continuing to smile at the field.

"This is going to be _sweet_." Toushiro happily exclaimed and Hyourinmaru heartily agreed. Walking around the field, Toushiro ensured the field was still frozen nodding in satisfaction. Toushiro turned his head when he heard some boys heading in the direction of the field.

_They're here._ Hyourinmaru growled.

_Hyourinmaru._ Toushiro warned his dragon. His dragon responded with a deep growl echoing in Toushiro's mind. Toushiro ran to the tree and jumped up to his gigai as it started waking up. He stepped into his gigai just as the middle school students walked into the field.

"Dude, the field is wet." One of the kids complained.

"It's just dew," the captain explained stepping onto the field listening to the grass crunch.

_Can I thaw it now?_ Hyourinmaru asked as the entire team did their stretches on the field.

_Not yet._ Toushiro answered.

"Come on, let's start practice." The captain clapped his hands gaining his team's attention.

"Alright, what do you want to do first, captain?" Another middle school student asked. The boys started chatting as Toushiro waited for the perfect time to punish them.

_Now can I?_ Hyourinmaru asked again.

_Not yet._

Toushiro and Hyourinmaru watched the students get their soccer ball from the mesh bag and start to kick it around the field. The students ran around the field kicking the ball in a practice game.

_Now can I?_ Toushiro could fell Hyourinmaru tense up eagerly awaiting his moment of revenge.

The students kicked the ball around toward the goal and Toushiro watched the Captain prepare to make a point.

_Now._ Toushiro ordered and felt Hyourinmaru's energy leave the field. For a brief second, the field was solid and then it became a giant mud puddle. Gleefully Toushiro and Hyourinmaru watched the entire team fall on their faces in the mud and grass of the thawed field. Hyourinmaru laughed in Toushiro's mind as the students struggled in the knee deep mud and in the center the mud went up to their waist.

_HA-HA-HA-HA-HA._ Hyourinmaru laughed snorting and chuckling uncontrollably. Toushiro chuckled watching the Captain have the most trouble rolling in the mud unable to find his footing.

_And now for the icing on the cake,_ Toushiro pulled out the phone from his gigai and called Tatsuki.

'**Hello.'** Tatsuki answered.

"Tatsuki, this is Toushiro Hitsugaya." Toushiro responded.

'**Hey there, so what's up?'** Toushiro smiled that was the question he wanted her to ask.

"I'm over at the soccer field and there's something you should see."

'**What's wrong with the field?'** Tatsuki rushed in surprise.

"You have to come see for yourself." Toushiro easily dodged her question.

'**I'll be there in a few minutes.'** Tatsuki hung up the phone and Toushiro smiled closing his phone. As he glanced back at the field, Toushiro struggled to hold in his laughter at the students scrambling and covered in mud from head to toe.

_Now this is the revenge I was hoping to see,_ Hyourinmaru looked down to the field._ Now where is the punishment?_

_It will come in just a few minutes._ Toushiro answered spotting Orihime walk away from the direction of Ichigo's house. Since Orihime was leaving, Toushiro knew that Ichigo's arm is healed and more than ready to be used. Toushiro saw the proof running down the road toward the field. Running over the hill, Ichigo paused staring down at the mud covered middle school students in surprise. Toushiro jumped down from his tree and calmly walk up to Ichigo.

"Good morning, Ichigo. How is your arm?" Toushiro asked the teenager.

"My arm's fine no thanks to you," Ichigo complained to him. But, Ichigo turned back to the field staring at the students clambering over one another to get out of the mud.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Tatsuki screamed running up behind Toushiro and Ichigo.

"These are just the middle school students that Karin was playing yesterday." Toushiro hinted to the pair.

"But, WHY are they on the field? And WHY IS THE FIELD A MUD PUDDLE?" Tatsuki yelled walking up to the field.

"The middle school students Karin plays against?" Ichigo asked. This is the question, Toushiro has been waiting for Ichigo to ask.

"That's right, Ichigo. They are the ones who injured Karin." Toushiro calmly stated feeling the energy of the teen sky rocket in his rage. Turning from the field, Toushiro walked away from the field to the chorus of screams: fearful from the middle school students and fury from Ichigo.

"YOU PUNKS HURT MY SISTER!" The boys screamed in terror, "NOW GET READY TO PAY FOR IT!" More cries echoed through the air following Toushiro away from the field.

_See, Hyourinmaru. I have everything under control._ Toushiro smugly stated to his dragon leaving the field and the pounding Ichigo was giving resonating with a few cracks of bone.

_The only way this could be more satisfying is if I was able to injure them myself._ Hyourinmaru complained again. Toushiro had a feeling he would be listening to that for a long time.

Toushiro walked up to Karin's house and after a swift knock on the door Karin opened the door smiling at seeing Toushiro.

"Toushiro!" Karin exclaimed in surprise engulfing him in a big hug.

"Hey, Karin, how's your leg?" Toushiro asked following Karin into the house.

"It's amazing. I just woke up this morning and my leg was better than ever and the cast was gone." Karin exclaimed hopping on her healed ankle.

"That's wonderful to hear." Toushiro answered concealing his actions in her situation.

"Yeah, I just don't understand how this happened." Karin stated giving him a look.

"What's with the look?" Toushiro asked in total innocence.

"Did you have anything to do with this, Toushiro?" Karin pointedly asked him.

_Karin never has been one to beat around the bush._ Hyourinmaru noted at her persistence.

"And, if I did have a hand in getting your leg better, would there be something wrong with that?" Toushiro asked Karin.

"No, this would be a good time to use your captain privileges." Karin smiled over at him at the kitchen table. Karin started eating her cereal while talking to Toushiro.

"Good," Toushiro answered enjoying her company over breakfast while he drank some tea.

"Toushiro, do you want anything for breakfast?" Yuzu kindly asked their guest as she was cooking over the stove.

"I'll just have some cereal. Thank you, Yuzu." Toushiro graciously accepted her offer and rose to retrieve a bowl of cereal.

"GOOOD MOOORRRNIIIING!" Isshin ran down the stairs and tackled Toushiro when he left the table.

"DAD!" Karin yelled at her dad as he proceeded to wrestle Toushiro. Surprisingly, Toushiro was holding his own against Karin's father.

"What's the matter? I'm just welcoming your boyfriend into the family!" Isshin gleefully explained pinning Toushiro on his stomach.

"Dad, just let him up so he can eat breakfast." Karin slowly stated to her hyper-active father.

"Your boyfriend is very strong for his age." Isshin happily explained when Toushiro managed to wrestle Isshin to the ground encouraging the older man to wrestle even harder.

"Mr. Kurosaki, please let me go." Toushiro complained to his girlfriend's father when his arms were painfully pinned to his back.

"Okay, alright." Isshin stated dropping Toushiro to the floor so he was sprawled on the kitchen floor.

"Thanks a lot." Toushiro grumbled rubbing his shoulder.

"HA-HA-HA. Don't mention it!" Isshin slapped Toushiro on the back causing him to stumble from the sudden movement.

_Are you sure Isshin likes you, Master?_ Hyourinmaru asked with a sweat drop falling down his forehead.

_I think so._ Toushiro answered thinking back to Isshin tackling Ichigo on the day they practiced for the skit.

_Then, I suggest you do not anger this man._ Hyourinmaru helpfully hinted.

_Thanks for the warning._ Toushiro answered sitting back down at the table to enjoy his cereal with Karin.

**OMAKE**

***Isshin answers phone***

**Isshin: Dr. Kurosaki here . . . Yes . . . Yes . . . Really, 12 people injured . . . Oh no, I understand. Thank you. Good-bye. *Hangs up phone.***

**Karin: What's up dad?**

**Isshin: 12 soccer players have been beat up and they need to come here for treatment.**

***Isshin runs through the kitchen toward the clinic.***

***Karin stands to follow him into the clinic.***

_**Hyourinmaru: This will be interesting.**_

***Karin walks into clinic and sees middle school team being brought in by paramedics. Looks at every student noting covered in mud, bruises, and bleeding from cuts and scrapes. Turns toward kitchen steam escaping her ears.***

**Karin: TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA! *Calmly walks into kitchen. Toushiro sitting at table drinking hot tea.***

**Toushiro: Yes, Karin.**

**Karin: Why is the middle school soccer team in our clinic?**

**Toushiro: I guess they ran into an unhappy person.**

**Karin: Oh, I think I know the person they ran into. *Pointed glares at calm Toushiro still sipping tea.***

**Toushiro: Who's that?**

**Karin: TOUSHIRO YOU PROMISED! **

**Toushiro: And I kept my promise.**

**Karin: Well those people in the clinic would suggest otherwise. So who did you send? Rangiku?**

**Toushiro: No.**

**Karin: Rukia? Renji?**

**Toushiro: No, No.**

**Karin: Any soul reaper?**

**Toushiro: Not one soul reaper.**

**Karin: Hyourinmaru? *Karin glaring daggers at her boyfriend.***

**Toushiro: If I sent Hyourinmaru, then your father would be chiseling that team out of ice.**

**Karin: You got a point there. Then YOU went after them?**

**Toushiro: No, Karin. That team would be in even worse shape than they are now.**

**Karin: Then WHO did it?**

**Toushiro *crafty smile*: Ichigo did this.**

**Karin: Why did you send Ichigo?**

**Toushiro: I never told him to attack the team. I merely informed him that your injuries were caused by that team.**

**Karin: *Blinks several times.* I can't believe I forgot about him.**

**Toushiro: Well, he is not a full soul reaper and he is not under my direct command, therefore I abided by your full restrictions.**

**Karin: Stupid Genius boyfriend finding loop holes in my plans. *Karin grumbles walking toward the fridge.***

**Toushiro: Next time don't go up against a genius. You will not be the victor.**

**Karin: *Face palms forehead.* You weren't supposed to make a loophole, Toushiro.**

**Toushiro: Then don't give me a challenge. *Calmly smiles enjoying Karin's frustration.***

**Karin: Ugh. I give up.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I finished this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Also, in my bleach series I add a plug from another one of my bleach stories. Can you tell me what story it comes from? I'll post the answer on my profile in one week.**

**A/N2: This is another series that is a spin off of the Miscommunication series. I don't know how many stories will be in this series, yet.  
**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
